Somewhere I Belong
by Leafheart9
Summary: Where do we truly belong? In our own world- or this new world we happened to fall into? Will we stay in this new place we love so much- wit people that care a lot about us, or will we go back to our world, to our families? We wont leave any of us behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
I know I havent updates Aki Hajime in a while- its because i've hit a block... so, here's a new fanfic, hopefully i can update this one more frequently, no promises though.

Myself as Ean

Special guests!  
Hayley = LookOutShe'sGotAPen  
Sibrina = NightengaleXSerenade93  
Amanda/Manny/Kai = xXEmo-Vampire-AngelXx

If you go to Nightengale's fanfic profile page, and then click on the link to her DeviantART profile thats found in the homepage link area- there will be a picture she done for me of the characters- and there will be more to come.

You should also check out their stories- Nightengale and LOSGAP are awesome authors. Emo-Vamp is a good writer, if she ever got her butt in gear and wrote! -I love you Manny :) -

So yeah  
Disclaimers:  
I dont own Naruto, I dont own anything- except Ean/Kaoru.  
Joint custody terms:  
Myself and LOSGAP - Hayley/Hikari  
Myself and Emo-Vamp - Manny/Kai  
Myself and Nightengale - Sibrina/Kirimi

ENJOY!

* * *

"So this is everything you ordered? All-"

"EAN!" The black haired teen turned only to be tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

"At least you didnt tackle him on a boulder this time," Amanda said, smiling. Sibrina sat up and smiled at the brunette girl standing beside a table.

"Can I get up?" Ean asked.

"Why?" Sibrina asked.

"I think it's awkward for him- he is still a guy," Hayley told her best friend.

"Oh," Sibrina said, blushing and standing up. Ean stood up effortlessly, and gave the blonde a hug.

"It's alright," he smiled, and Sibrina smiled back, shyly.

"So, what all are we doing?" Hayley asked.

"Well- we are having a Naruto adventure!" Amanda smiled.

"Which means...?" Sibrina asked.

"Which means- this," Ean said, opening the boxes on the ground; Sibrina and Hayley peered inside at the contents of them.

"No way!" Hayley exclaimed, smiling.

"You didnt..." Sibrina said to Ean, who shrugged innocently," Thank you."

"Let us begin- cuz after we get dressed up, we have Naruto marathon to watch," Amanda told them. Each sat down in front of a box and found what they wanted.

"Temporary hair color?" Hayley asked, examining the spray can.

"Yepp," Ean nodded.

"Sweet!"

"Contacts- seriously?" Sibrina asked him, holding one box; Ean nodded again. Sibrina sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll use these ones if no one has objection," Sibrina said, holding up a pair of contacts that were a bright sky-blue color.

"Go for it," Amanda smiled," There was green in there earlier, hand it over." Sibrina pulled out the green contacts and handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sibrina said, then to Hayley," blue or purple?"

"Purple!" Sibrina handed her the dark purple- then the other blue to Ean.

"What color of hair do you want Sis?" Hayley asked Sibrina.

"What is there?"

"Blue, orange, dark red, a pale, blue and purple."

"Purple."

"Ok!" Hayley handed her the can," Ean?"

"Whatever Manny doesnt want," he said, and Amanda looked up.

"I'll take the orange," she smiled. Ean looked at the dark red and blue, and smiled deviously.

"I've got an idea," he said, taking both cans.

"Oooo-kay," Sibrina and Hayley said in unison.

"What's in that box?" Hayley said, looking at the box beside Ean.

"This? Oh, nothing..." Ean said innocently. He opened a flap and began pulling out ninja bags, kunai, shuriken, and ninja sandals. Hayley's and Sibrina's eyes opened wide, and Hayley's jaw's dropped.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she screamed- then covered her mouth, and whispered,"Sorry."

"It's okay," Ean laughed, passing her a white ninja bag, kunai holder, some shuriken and kunai," What size shoes are you?"

"Seven." He looked at the shoes, and then picked out one.

"It's an eight- but it should work," he said, and Hayley nodded.

"Shall we get Ninja-fied?" Sibrina asked, and they all nodded, standing up and heading into Amanda's house.

"Hey Bird," Sibrina said to the fish as they passed the kitchen.

"Bathroom's there-" Amanda said as they passed, on the way to her room. Once inside, Amanda closed the door.

"So what's your idea? Sibrina asked Ean, looking at the two hair-color-spray cans.

"Hatsuharu-ish." Sibrina's eye's widened.

"That'd be so awesome!" Ean nodded, and Amanda began applying the orange to her own hair- then walked out of the room.

"Where you going?" Sibrina asked.

"I'm gonna cross-play!" Amanda exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay- have fun with that," Hayley said. Meanwhile, Sibrina sat down behind Ean and started helping him before doing her own hair. They used paper to separate the hair, then sprayed the bottom- let it dry; then covered the bottom, and sprayed the top- and let it dry. Fifteen minutes later, Ean stood up and looked in the mirror.

"So freakin' awesome," he said, smiling. Amanda walked back into the room and froze- then tossed spray can lid at Ean and Sibrina- and it hit Ean in the back. He turned, and she pointed to Hayley. Sibrina and Ean turned towards her, and Sibrina had to hold back a laugh. Hayley was in her own little world, fighting imaginary evil ninja's with her kunai and shuriken.

"_Die... no!... stay back,_" she kept whispering softly, her eyes closed; she was completely unaware that she was being watched. Ean fetched a crumbled up piece of paper from Amanda's recycle bin and tossed it lightly at Hayley. Somehow, she managed to use the kunai perfectly and reflected the attack, defending herself.

"Hay!" Sibrina laughed, and that made Hayley open her eyes and see them all watching her.

"What?"

"You got some serious moves," Amanda laughed- pointing to the paper wad. Hayley looked at it, then at Sibrina.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing bad- trust me," Sibrina smiled, and Hayley nodded. Ean sat behind Sibrina, and began applying her purple hair color. Sibrina motioned over Hayley, who sat in front of Sibrina, and had Sibrina apply her pale blue hair color. Amanda watched in amusement for about ten minutes.

"All good?" Hayley asked Sibrina.

"Yepp- how 'bout you Ean?"

"All good," he confirmed, and Sibrina stood up after Hayley.

"And now- the fun part- the contacts," Sibrina said, looking at them. She and Hayley went to the bathroom for the bigger mirror, and began working at putting their contacts in. Five minutes later, Sibrina succeeded; watery-eyed, she looked over at Hayley who was still struggling with the first one.

"Want me to help?" Sibrina asked, slightly smiling.

"Please?" Sibrina took the contact and helped- and three minutes later, Hayley's contacts where in. They looked in the mirror- and made a realization.

"Polar-opposite twins!" Hayley exclaimed, the two of them smiling.

"Although, I look older than you- by more then a year," Sibrina said, and Hayley nodded. The two of them walked back into Amanda's room and saw Ean watching in amusement at Amanda who was stretching the life out of her- trying to reach a kunai she had somehow managed to get stuck in the very top of her closet door.

"She wont let me help- so..." Ean said, as Sibrina and Hayley stood beside him and watched.

"What happened?" Sibrina asked.

"She tried Kakashi-ing it- and tried twirling two on her fingers like he does- as you can tell, that didnt work out right," Ean told them.

"So, when does the marathon begin?" Hayley asked, and Ean looked at his watch.

"In five minutes."

"FINE!" Amanda exclaimed, and jumped down, giving up on her kunai. She turned and went to her t.v, and began getting it ready for the show. Ean shook his head, smiling, and walked up to her closet, effortlessly reached up and grabbed the kunai. He walked over to her, and slid it into her kunai pouch.

"Thank you," she told him, without turning around.

"No problem- want me to tell them about the refreshments and what not?"

"Yepp."

"Alright," Ean said, turning back to Hayley and Sibrina- then walking over to a trunk at the end of Amanda's bed," This is where you can find the refreshments- chips, drinks- whatever."

"Alright," Hayley said, and Sibrina nodded.

"Okay!" Amanda exclaimed, standing up and tripping over her own two feet as she spun around. She landed with a thud on the floor, and Ean shook his head in amusement.

"You'd make one clutsy ninja, you know that?" he asked her, as he helped her up.

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly," Anyway- grab a chair!" she smiled, grabbing her own chair from the several that were in her closet. Hayley settled with a blue beanbag and Sibrina got a purple camping chair. Amanda shut off the lights and sat down, just as the theme music began playing.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amanda exclaimed, jumping excitedly in her chair. Five minutes in, though, the t.v began to mess up, and finally- a black screen was all that was there.

"NO!" Hayley and Amanda both shouted. Amanda crawled over to her t.v and began hitting the side of hit.

"Work you stupid piece of junk!" she exclaimed and whacked it very hard as a last attempt. All that resulted was an aching palm.

"Ouch," Amanda said, nursing her hand.

"Smooth," Sibrina said, as Ean examined Amanda's hand.

"It'll just hurt for a couple hours or a couple days- but it'll heal fine."

"Yea-" Sibrina began, but saw Hayley's head swaying," Hayley, what are you do-" Sibrina turned towards the t.v and her head too, began swaying- becoming hypnotized. Ean and Amanda quickly became hypnotized as well.

Sibrina shook her head and sat up.

"Ughh," Hayley groaned as she sat up as well.

"What just happened?" Ean asked. The three of them looked around, and saw not a room- but a forest.

"Where's -"

"Careful... i think i know where we are... go by code-opps names," Sibrina whispered to him, and he nodded.

"Where's Kai?"

"I'm up here!" we heard the shout and looked up. She was hanging upside down from one of the branches.

"Oh great... s- he IS a monkey," Sibrina sighed.

"So- what's going on?" Hayley asked softly.

"I think- i think we got sucked into the Naruto world- and what we had on before, the hair, the eyes- are now real. Including.. Kai's flat chest."

"No way," Hayley mused softly, and Sibrina nodded.

"Makes sense," Ean replied softly.

"We'll, the fact that you looked younger than me.. must be why you really look younger than me now," Sibrina told Hayley.

"Why? How old do I look?"

"Thirteen," Ean told her.

"Wow, sweet! If we can manage to get into the leaf.. i can hang out with Naruto and Sasuke.. and everyone!"

"Yeah... you are the same age... and I'm older... closer to the age of my favorite characters..." Sibrina said thoughtfully.

"And like usual, im older than you... Kai is probably around my age too," Ean continued.

"Probably. Does this mean tha-" Just then, Amanda accidentally let go of the branch with her feet and began falling. She screamed in surprise- but before she could fall to her doom- someone shot out from the side and caught her. They landed easily in front of the three teens, and Sibrina sucked in a breath.

"Just because I saved you- doesnt mean anything." Just then, several other masked Leaf Anbu appeared, cornering them.

"Who are you and where are you from?" The one securely holding Amanda asked- no, demanded. Sibrina, Ean and Hayley all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing.

"_What do we do now_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjoy

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto. I do own Kaoru/Ean - Nightengale owns Kirimi/Sibrina - LOSGAP owns Hayley/Hikari - KimiTemaShika owns Kai/Amanda

* * *

They stood there, all trying to think of something- then finally Sibrina spoke up.

"We're orphans- Kaoru came across myself and Hikari- and not long after, Kai joined us."

"Where are you from?" The guy holding Kai asked.

"I found Hikari on the side of a road when she was no older than three- myself, my parents never told me, saying they themselves didnt know where they were from. Though, i always thought they might have ran when the war was going on," Sibrina told him. The Anbu official said nothing, as Sibrina, Kaoru, and Hikari were all 'cuffed'.

0o0o0o0o0o

As they traveled slowly by foot, Sibrina kept staring at the Anbu, each individually- except for the one who was behind her.

"_Purple hair.. black hair... long brown hair... silver hair... blue hair... black hair... to short... to tall..._" she thought, "_Is it possible that the one behind me..._?" For the heck of it, Sibrina turned, and made eye contact with the one behind her.

"Keep a moving," came a feminine voice; Sibrina turned back towards the front.

"_Drat_." Here, she was hoping to play the '_I know what Orochimaru done to you when you were a kid- i know about your techniques- You're very cute you know_?' card- but he wasnt within the group.

"_What time is it, anyway, here in this world_?" Sibrina thought, as they walked. Her blue eyes stared into the back of the Anbu official in front of her, her brain working away. She was the deep-thinker of the group- the Shikamaru-persona, so to say. As she thought, she listened closely for any sounds from her fellow travelers. Nothing came from the Anbu.

"_Of course they wont say anything_," Sibrina scowled inwardly,"_Their to smart to give anything away._" Just as she turned her attention to her friends, beside her, just behind her, Amanda gave a loud, obnoxious sigh.

"You guys are sooooo boring!" she complained.

"Quiet you!" the Anbu woman behind Sibrina hissed. Amanda just sighed once more, but stayed silent, after seeing me look back at her- the look in my eyes obvious.

"_I wonder what Sibs is thinking up_," Amanda thought silently, cackling inwardly. Sibrina, Ean, Hayley and Amanda all felt the chakra grip on them tighten, as they all saw the Hidden Leaf loom ahead of them.

"_We're almost there_," Sibrina thought, in awe.

"_SQUEE! I cant believe we're almost there!_" Amanda thought excitedly, trying to keep calm.

"_Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh- YAY!_" Hayley thought, also trying to keep herself calm.

"_Almost there... this outta be interesting,_" Ean thought, calmly. As they walked along, they saw one of the Anbu in front of them, the one with white hair, disappear.

"_Well, it wasnt Kakashi- thats for sure_," Ean thought," _wrong hairstyle for one_."

00o0o0o0o

"Yes?"

"My caught some suspicious people a few kilometers away. The rest of my group is bringing them up. Should be here in a few minutes."

"How many are there?"

"Two male- two female."

"Anything you can tell about them?"

"One's obnoxious- thats for sure. One of the males. Not much to tell on the other three."

"Do you know if they come from a different village?"

"None of them have headbands."

"Very well- bring them up here. If I cant find anything out from them, I'll send for Ibiki or Inoichi."

"Yes- my lord." The Anbu disappeared and Sandaime watched out his window. Sure enough, he saw the Anbu party moving towards the gates- with four extra people.

"_I wonder about this..._" he thought, then called out," Tenzou?"

"Yes, My Lord?" a guy asked, appearing out of no where.

"I want you to stay here, help me keep an eye on things."

"Yes, Lord Sandaime," Tenzou said, inclining his head in a nod.

0o0o0o0o

Sibrina, Amanda, Hayley and Ean continued along, being held 'hostage' by the Anbu. The one who had previously disappeared, reappeared; and soon enough they reached the front gates of Konoha.

"_This place is huge_," Sibrina thought in wonder, now truly appreciating the place. As they walked further and further into the village, they got stares and heard whispers- but what Sibrina noticed, was something she didnt think of happening.

"_All... all my memories! They're all disappearing! Everything I know about Shippuden is slowly ebbing away! NO!_" Sibrina inwardly cried. Ean noticed something was off about Sibrina, and kept an eye on her as they made their way up the steps, towards the Hokage. Hayley and Amanda both looked around in awe, mesmerized by everything that they saw; Ean had to hold back a laugh. Stopping in front of a door, they all knew what- actually, who- was behind it.

"Enter."

"_Sandaime Hokage_," all four of them thought, in remarkable unison and awe. As they followed the Anbu in, something caught the attention of Sibrina; out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something move.

"Thank you, you may leave." The Anbu all nodded, and disappeared- along with them, the chains that bound the four of them. Ean watched Sibrina closely, who, instead of massaging her wrists as Hayley and Amanda were doing- was watching the back corner closely.

"Kirimi?" Ean asked her; she waved absentmindedly to him, her attention staying on the corner. Without realizing it, Sibrina walked up to the corner, her footsteps slow; one of her hands reached out, slowly, almost hestitantly. Her hand reached the wall, and her fingertips softly crept along the cold wall- almost like they were dancing; Then they stopped in one area, and Sibrina slowly cocked her head to the side, like she was thinking, very deeply thinking.

"Kirimi?" Ean asked again, walking up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, softly, and she looked back at him- as if she just remembered he was there.

"Yeah. Sorry." She said, looking back at the wall. Then followed him back to where Amanda and Hayley were standing. Sandaime watched the whole exchange- then nodded briefly to Tenzou, who slowly stepped out of the wall.

"Seems as though you have a gift for seeing what most can't," Sandaime said, as Sibrina looked up at him. She turned back toward the wall, and saw the Anbu official standing where she had just been; he was staring back at her, his blank brown eyes locking with her bright blue ones. A picture instantly flashed through her mind.

"_Brown hair, brown eyes... looks like the right height too... Tenzou... Yamato...!_" Sibrina thought, trying to keep herself calm. Then, as she went to turn her attention back to Sandaime, a flash of white blinded her sight- and she fell to the floor.

"Kirimi!" Ean exclaimed, jumping forward and catching her just before she hit the floor. Then, the white light blinded him too and he leaned forward, clutching his head.

"Kaoru?" Amanda exclaimed, as Hayley to got blinded by the white light and fell to the floor, and Amanda exclaimed," Hikari?" Then she too, fell to the floor as the white light blinded her. Sandaime watched, and nodded to Tenzou, who disappeared- but only minutes later four other people arrived with him.

"Yes?" A white haired jounin asked.

"We need to get answers from these four. Anbu picked them up- but before I could get any information out of them- willingly- they all blacked out," Sandaime said, then looked at another new addition, and asked," Inoichi- do you think you can get information out of them now- while their out?"

"I could try, yes. Just watch my back while im in there," Inoichi said, and the others in the room nodded. Tenzou stared down at Sibrina, wondering how she knew that he was there. He had to hide a shiver, as he remember how her fingertips had danced up his arm, and stopped on his shoulder. Inoichi stepped towards the closest fallen person- Amanda, and placed his hand on her head. Floating around in her head, he looked around and saw absolutely nothing. It was all blank- he couldnt even spot her brain.

"_This can't be right,_" he thought, looking around. Then, he left and looked up at Sandaime.

"There's nothing in there. It's all blank- I couldnt even see her brain, thats how blank it was."

"Hmm- I guess we keep them locked up until they wake up- then try again," Sandaime said, thoughtfully," What can you tell me?"

"They might have been hit with a jutsu of some sort- can't say for sure. It was pure white in there- very bright."

"White?" Tenzou asked.

"Yeah," Inoichi nodded.

"I saw a flash of white in her eyes right before she fell," Tenzou pointed out, gesturing towards Sibrina.

"You did?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah," Tenzou nodded," In his eyes too." They all looked at the fallen four, then back up at the Hokage.

"Take them to an empty apartment. Have Anbu keep a watch over them, from above," Sandaime said. They all nodded, and leaned down to pick up one each. Sandaime watched as Kakashi picked up the bright-blue haired girl, Iruka picked up the multi-colored-hair guy, Asuma picked up the orange-haired guy, and Inoichi picked up the purple-haired woman. In an instant all of them disappeared, and Sandaime turned to Tenzou.

"I want teams of two to keep an eye of them, until they wake up. Take turns. I want to know if they say anything suspicious."

"Yes, Lord Sandaime," Tenzou said, bowing. Then he disappeared, and Sandaime turned back his window, overlooking the Leaf Village.

"_Who are they... and for what reason did they black out?_"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my... two uploads in less that thirty minutes.  
Anyway- this chapter was fun to write- but something tells me the next chapter will be equally as fun, if not more so.

Hikari is LookOutShesGotAPen character  
Kai is KimiTemaShika-Senju's character  
Kirimi is Nightengale`Serenade`93's character  
Kaoru is my character

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy

* * *

Her blurry eye sight got clearer with every blink.

"Kirimi?" She heard her name being called, softly, from beside her. Turning her head, she looked beside her, and saw Kaoru looking at her from his spot on the floor, right beside her bed.

"Where are we?" Kirimi asked him.

"Dunno... looks to be an apartment though," he said, resting his chin on the bed, his eyes staying locked on hers.

"Where are the others?"

"Kai's in the bathroom. Hikari's still out though."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All I can remember are bits and pieces. I remember masked people arresting us... taking us somewhere... then it all goes blank." Kirimi nodded, thinking deeply.

"Thats basically what I remember- except I remember them taking us to a certain building... and a guy inside... But then it all goes blank for me. What about Kai? what does he remember?"

"Less than I do. He remembers getting caught in a tree- falling- then nothing."

"R-ight," Kirimi said, and sat up slowly. Her head still hurt for some reason, and so she sat up slowly, carefully- though her head still spun slightly. She too a pillow and flung it across the room at Hikari's sleeping form.

"Five more minutes!" Hikari grunted, rolling over and facing the wall. Kirimi dead-panned, stood up and walked to the kitchen. Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands beneath the ice cold water- then turned- careful not to slosh any water- and marched to Hikari's bedside; promptly, she put her hands over Hikari's face, about three feet above, and spread her hands. The cold water hit Hikari's face and the twelve year old's eyes snapped open. Above them, the two anbu in charge of watching them for the time being, looked over at each other, wondering if the purple-haired girl was in her right mind.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Hikari demanded, sitting up straight and glaring at Kirimi, her eyes furious. Kirimi just walked away, back into the kitchen, and shut the faucet off.

"What was what for?" Kai asked, walking into the room, drying his face with a towel.

"KIRIMI DROPPED FREAKIN COLD WATER ALL OVER ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Hikari screeched, grabbing the towel from Kai so she could dry herself off, throwing dirty looks at Kirimi. Kai looked up and saw Kirimi walk out onto the moderate balcony the room had; Kirimi rested her arms on the rail, and just stared out at the vastness of the village before her.

"_Everything I know... is all being erased. I know the most- what I know... or knew- could have possibly saved us... but all my knowledge... is slowly disappearing... I guess all we can do... is go with the flow. Pretend we actually belong here..._." Kirimi thought, and sighed softly to herself," _I've never felt so useless... so helpless..._."

"Kirimi?" Kaoru asked softly, and she turned to him. He was resting against the door frame, looking at her with knowing eyes. Kirimi realized that he, too, knew that their knowledge of this world was disappearing as time went- and sooner than they knew- all that was left of their knowledge would be completely gone. A knock came at the door, and they all turned towards it.

"I- uh... I'll get it..." Kai said uncertainly. He walked towards the door, and opened it- to find three people outside of it. One in a mask, and two others that looked rather intimidating.

"We're gonna have to have the four of you come with us." One of the guys- the one with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail- said. Kai looked back at Kirimi, who nodded- almost as though she didn't care anymore.

0o0o0o

"Well Inoichi?" Sandaime asked, as he walked into the tiled room. All four of the strangers the Anbu had caught all rested in their own chambers- only their head lay uncovered. Inoichi took his hand off the final one- the blue-haired girl- and turned to the Hokage.

"I didn't get much. They dont remember much of what happened- and none of it goes before the Anbu spotted them. The earliest memory is from the orange haired guy- he remembers being stuck in a tree and falling- but then thats all he remembers. Red and Blue haired guy- he remembers the anbu arresting them and taking them somewhere. Blue haired girl remembers the entrance to the village. Though- this is where it gets slightly weird," Inoichi says, as he walks over to the purple-haired woman; he continued as he turned back to Sandaime," She remembers the anbu arresting them, then being taken through the village, to a guy- you- then for the most part, its blank."

"But...?"

"But- even though there's no other real memories- I still see one more thing- its almost like a sign- but its really creatively done. Its got one name on it too."

"What name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto, huh?" Sandaime knew one person named Naruto. They all did.

"How does she know that name? Shes never met him... has she?" Sandiame thought, then he turned around and said," Release them. There is no real danger pose."

"Yes sir," Inoichi said, and signaled to the medics in the room, who released the four.

"Give them a look through," Sandiame said the the team of medics,. who nodded and began examining them; Sandaime walked out of the room and stopped five feet out the door. A team of 6 anbu appeared.

"Keep an eye on them for the time being. Any suspicious activity- report to me. But other than that- allow them to go about. After they wake up, Tenzou, tell them I wish to see them in my office. See if they can find their way. If they get lost- go ahead and help them." All the masked officials nodded, and disappeared.

0o0o0o

Kirimi blinked her eyes open and shook her head slightly. The brightness of the room she was in was slightly overwhelming. Though- her thoughts were distracted by two distinct screams. Kirimi's head snapped towards the screams and she saw both Kai and Hikari staring at their arms.

"THEY GAVE ME A SHOT!" They screamed in unison. Kai began rubbing his arm- almost digging at it until Kaoru came over and knocked him over the head. His hand stopped, and he looked up at Kaoru- then suddenly tackled him to the floor.

"Mine." Kai said monotonously.

"Get a room. We have company," Kirimi said, her attention turning to the darkest corner in the room, which an anbu walked out of.

"You seem to always know when you are being watched," the anbu said, almost amused, then told them," Lord Sandiame would like to see you - please head over to the Hokage tower." Kirimi nodded and stood up; Kaoru, Hikari and Kai followed her example, standing up and following her out of the room.

0o0o0o

Kirimi stood infront of the door that seemed so new to her; her memories were 95% gone by now, and she couldn't do anything about it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked back at her friends. Kaoru blinked once, his eyes soft. He knew that loosing her memories was killing Kirimi inside. Kai was looking around at his surroundings, finding interest in the smallest of things. Hikari's dark purple eyes stared straight into Kirimi's bright blue; Knowledge passed through this innocent contact, and together they knew one thing. No matter what happened in this new world- they would forever remain friends. Turning her attention back to the door, Kirimi knocked twice and waited.

"Come in." The gentle voice said, and Kirimi opened the door; walking in, she heard the chorus of footsteps behind her and knew the others were following without hesitation. They stopped a few feet from the Hokage's desk and waited.

"Welcome to your knew home," Sandiame said, a soft smile lifting his lips.

"New... home..." Kirimi thought.

"What are you names?" Sandaime asked.

"I am Kirimi," she said, and gestured to each on individually," This is Kaoru, Hikari and Kai."

"Welcome to Konohakagure," Sandaime said to them," Do any of you have formal ninja training?"

"I don't... not really- an neither does Hikari," Kirimi told him.

"Nah," Kaoru said, shaking his head.

"Nope," Kai finished.

"Do you wish to have training then?" Kirimi looked around at her three friends, and then back to Sandaime.

"Please. We would love to."

"Very well. I shall have Jounin train you, Kirimi- as well as Kai and Kaoru," Sandaime said, and turned his attention to Hikari," You- will be placed in the academy- Iruka will teach you even after school ends, so you may be caught up."

"Thank you," Kirimi said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Yes. Thank you," Kaoru agreed, and elbowed Kai in the ribs.

"Ouch- what was that- oh! Yeah! Thank you," Kai said, sheepishly.

"Thanks," Hikari smiled.

"Tenzou." A brown haired man came up beside them, and stopped.

"I will gather your teachers," Sandaime said, looking that the four," When I have done so- Tenzou will come and retrieve you, and take you to the training grounds where you three will learn. Hikari- you will start at the school, tomorrow morning." The four of them nodded, and took it as their key to leave. As Kirimi was turning around, she locked eyes with Tenzou; and Tenzou realized something. After the door was shut, the Anbu spoke.

"Sandaime Hokage."

"Yes?"

"The purple-haired girl... Kirimi... She doesnt remember me."

"What do you mean- she saw you yesterday."

"Yes, i know- which makes no sense. But when she looked at me just now... I saw it in her eyes. No knowledge of me, at all."

"Curious. Keep an eye on them- her especially." Tenzou nodded.

"You can lead them to the training grounds tomorrow morning, around 6."

"Alright." With that, Tenzou disappeared in a puff of smoke. Something told the Hokage- as he stared out the windows- watching the four walk through the village- that life would be interesting.


End file.
